


偷吃宵夜的屑博被发现了啊

by Kimming



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimming/pseuds/Kimming
Summary: 我流炎博，博士单间头向第一人称含我流理解，废话多可以的话请继续
Relationships: Flamebringer/Doctor
Kudos: 8





	偷吃宵夜的屑博被发现了啊

**Author's Note:**

> 我流炎博，博士单间头向第一人称  
> 含我流理解，废话多  
> 可以的话请继续

按道理来说半夜两点确实不是个合适的用餐时间，但罗德岛上的一个简易的厨房内此刻却亮着灯。有些加班忙碌晚的干员早已见怪不怪，不用想就知道博士又在偷偷开小灶了。

没什么值得一提的，罗德岛的博士在过于忙碌的一天中又忘按照规定的时间内前往食堂用餐（医疗干员对此已经抗议过很多次了）。等他结束了今天的工作后伸伸腰才注意到自己抗议多时的肠胃，而此刻练食堂宵夜的时间也过了。于是他熟练的来到罗德岛的一个小厨房里打算给自己犒劳一下再去睡觉。

将水烧至沸腾后放入面条，稍后再放入几片火腿片，一齐出锅后调制简单的酱料，鸡蛋煎熟后放在煮好的面上。罗德岛有很多干员擅长厨艺，摆上一桌好菜虽费时但对他们依旧算不上难事。但博士显然不在此列，他只能够煮些再简单不过的小炒和速食物（依然有烧糊失败的风险，伊芙利特知道了肯定会笑他），勉勉强强地解决温饱问题罢了。东西称不上好吃，但也绝不会到难吃得皱眉的地步，总的来说：普通水准。

而面条端上桌后博士立刻狼吞虎咽起来，寂寞许久的胃终于得到满足。空荡的房间在炽白的电灯照耀下即便只有进食的声音也显得太过喧嚣，太过孤单。

但很快有人打破了这个场面。

“不错，你还活着。”

博士还在埋头吃面，他听到那句话后愣了一下才抬头向门口的方向看去，萨卡兹的刀术士靠在门边，垂眼打量着他。

…………额…………气氛稍微有点尴尬。

博士是以为没有人来才决定毫不顾忌形象的在大吃特吃，吃完去睡的。反正没有人，做这个面子给谁看呢？可没想到这一幕正好被看见了。不过博士毕竟还是博士，只见他淡定拿了张纸擦拭嘴角，重新看过去站在门口的那个萨卡兹男性。虽然他在博士面前一直是强大又独具魅力的帅气形象，但此刻身上脸上受了不小的伤难免无法像以前那样威风。博士想到估计他是最近刚出任务回来，受了不小的伤刚重医务室出来的。此刻可能多半还没来得及吃东西，于是他问道：“要来吃点面条吗？”

炎客闻言，点了点头道了声好便走过来选了把椅子坐下来等待。博士见状也转身，重新烧开水下面。只不过比起刚才，吃了一碗面恢复了些许理智的博士被旁边的干员稍稍勾起了些思绪。

面对干员炎客，他一直有种莫名的熟悉感。很薄弱的感觉，甚至在缺少理智时他还感觉不到。他刚开始是以为炎客有点像整合运动战士“复仇者”（人称“红刀哥”的那个），但回神发现压根没这回事。他应该早就跟炎客见过面甚至是交战，自然不会是干员报道那次，也不会是在走廊路过那次。时间更早，早到他完全想不起来。

不过后来，炎客提到过：“你知道那场战争吧。杀死所以伏击者后，我和残存的部下冲进了背叛者的堡垒，最后活下来的只有我一个。这场战争究竟因何而起？你很清楚，我见过你，而且我记性很好。”

好吧，得吧，自己的推测完全成真。但我不知道，也不清楚。博士想着，但你告诉了我这些我便只知道这些，知道有这些事情发生，但发生了什么我不知道。可我不想再独自一人想破脑袋也想不出个所以然，问你们也谁都不会告诉我，只会徒然浪费我的时间，索性我也不再去问吧。不过当然请小心，总有一天蛛丝马迹会拼凑整个真相。

只是时候未到。

冒着热气的面条盛入碗中，博士端起来放在桌面上递过去。去刚才的那份面条没什么区别，无非是这一份多了几片火腿片罢了。照顾伤员，他心想。炎客接过面，向博士道声谢后也吃了起来。博士没吭声，只是坐在一旁默默等待。但期间又胡思乱想了一通。

他忽然觉得相对于其他大多数人起来，炎客的生命太过热烈。这就好像流星一般（他虽不记得流星的样子但总觉得是见过的，不知道和谁一起），在天边划过耀眼的光芒后转瞬即逝，只留下无限惋惜与赞叹，但这就足够了。他想到这人浴血奋战的模样，只有那时他脸上才会有别与平时的沉稳，露出强烈的感情，那便是生而为人的喜悦。炎客身上的热血不同与煌也不同于其他干员，他实在难以描述。与拉普兰德有相似但也不全似，他好像生来就有轰轰烈烈地斩断一切燃烧一切难耐之物的权力，然后头也不回的离开。这是太多包含他在内的人一辈子望尘莫及的事情，博士这才搞清楚了自己或多或少有些羡慕。私心作怪，他渴望着这家伙能够多活下去，活久一点，他渴望能看到他的结局。

然而炎客对此完全不知，他吃完面用纸擦了擦嘴角。博士伸手拿起碗转身来到洗碗池边。

炎客笑笑，问道：“是担心我是伤员才这么照顾我的吗？”

“不，”博士回答，“是担心你自己来动静太大吵到其他休息的干员。”

“谢谢。”他再次说道。

博士没有回答，直到炎客觉得他再没什么要说的话准备离开时才听到博士说道:“早点休息。”

“你也是。”

刀术士走后许久，但博士想说的其实并不是刚才那句。可他左想右想都觉得不合适便没说出口，不过他还是想把这句话在心里告诉炎客。

“祝你武运昌隆。”


End file.
